Augmented reality involves presenting virtual content. The virtual content may be presented through smartphones, head-mounted devices, personal computers, and/or other client computing devices. Users may experience augmented reality through their client computing devices. The virtual content is presented such that the virtual content appears to reside in a real-world environment.